Journey to Treasure Planet
by xvampirexnobodyx
Summary: Sora had just found out where Kairi was being held captive, and he was going to rescue her at all costs. Until the Organization XIII gets involved, and throws them for a trip of a lifetime to a new world. No pairings, no OCs and such. Rated T just in case.


Journey to Treasure Planet

So... um- this is a new story guys...

~/I promise I'll work on my other stories, I just thought it was time for a change/~

**Disclaimer:**

******I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DISNEY, TREASURE PLANET, OR KINGDOM HEARTS. IT ALL GOES TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS******

**I dunno how well it will go since its my first crossover, so without further a due, let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter I

Sora had just found out where Kairi was after all of his searching, and he was going to rescue her.

Now that he had tracked down Axel, a member of Organization XIII, he was going to question the "Nobody" as master Yen Sid had called them; "Ones without hearts".

And hopefully Axel would tell him exactly where Kairi is, if he knew what was good for him. The trio had reached the version of Twilight Town that Roxas "saw".

Once they fought through the Nobody's forces, they came to an area that did not look familiar to any of the party. And before Sora knew it, Donald and Goofy had disappeared and he was surrounded by Nobodies.

Just as the Nobodies prepared for an attack, Axel, the flame-haired member of Organization XIII swoops in and braces for the lesser Nobodies' attacks.

"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you." Axel said destroying a nearby Dusk. He turns back to Sora, "get going."

"Why?" Sora replies. "Don't ask, just do it." Axel retorts, hoping the Keywielder will understand.

Ducking from an attack, Axel takes down a sniper.

Human and Nobody take turns attacking, but to no avail. The dusks multiply faster than they can be destroyed.

As the enemies out number the hero, Axel decides that that the tables need to be turned.

"I liked them better when they were on my side." Axel states returning back-to-back with Sora.

"Feeling a little regret?" Sora asks, reaching out to Axel.

"Nah, watch this!" Axel charges into the group of varying Nobodies, creating flames that engulf him.

With a flash of light from the final explosion, the entire group is dispersed and destroyed. Leaving Sora mouth agape.

"Woah!" He looks around the empty area.

Sora glances around looking for the Nobody.

"Axel?" He runs to find him lying nearby and slowly fading away.

"Axel, what were you trying to do?" The brunette asks him.

"I was trying to see Roxas." He trails off, dark vapor floating from his body.

"Quick, Kairi's in the Castle dungeon." The flame-haired Nobody changes the subject.

Opening a portal in darkness, he started to fade away quicker.

On the other side of the portal, the eye-patched Nobody sees this as an opportunity to turn the tides now the hero was practically at the World That Never Was's doorstep.

"Heh." He chuckled to himself. "We'll see how they'll catch us now." With a wave of his hand, the older Nobody changes the destination of the portal to some world far, far away.

Sora stands up, keyblade in hand. He helped me... now its my turn to help him, and rescue Kairi.

No time to mourn the friend who just saved him. Kairi needs his help.

Stepping through the portal, our hero's party scans their surroundings.

"I don't think we're in Twilight Town anymore..." the royal guard breaks the silence.

"Are you sure this is The World That Never Was Sora?" Donald asks, stepping to the side of Sora.

"I don't know." Sora states gazing up at the grey storm clouds forming.

Looking ahead, the trio spots an inn of sorts. Watching out for any Heartless or Nobodies, our group makes their way up the long, winding and beaten path up to the inn.

With a safe journey, they come up to the entrance, only to see some sort of police officials escorting a boy who looked around the same age as Sora.

"Sora, I dunno about this place." Goofy pauses watching the young man as they converse with someone inside. "It seems kinda sketching." He whispers.

"Sketchy you knucklebrain." Donald corrects quietly corrects him.

"I think there's something about this place... it seems different." Sora states observing the entrance as the cyborg officers leave with a slam of the heavy door.

The heroic trio watches as all seems normal after a few minutes.

"I'm going in." Sora starts to walk off. Goofy follows closely behind. "Come on Donald, a-huck!" He motions the duck to join them. "Ohh, I've got a bad feeling about this..."

The party pauses at the door, "The Benbow Inn" Sora reads the sign near the door out loud.

"Shouldn't we knock first?" Donald asks, stopping Sora from reaching for the knob.

Sora ignores Donald and opens the wooden door, with a bell ringing to announce their entrance.

A whole room full of the oddest looking creatures is revealed behind the door, with each eye on them.

A young woman emerges from what Sora assumed to be the kitchen to greet them.

"Hello, welcome to The Benbow inn." She welcomes.

Sora is the first to speak. "Could you tell us where we are M'am?"

"Please, call me Sarah." She smiles.

"You don't know where you're at?" A man who looked like he could be related to Goofy walks over to the group. "Dr. Delbert Doppler, pleased to meet you." He reaches out to shake Sora's hand.

"I'm Sora." He returns the greeting.  
"Hiya, I'm Goofy." He follows. "Donald." The magician seemed very distant from the conversation.

"Well, I presume you're not from here?" Dilbert asks. Our trio avoids the question by Sora responding simply with, "its a really long story."

"You fellows are on the planet Montressor." The dog doctor answers their earlier question.

"Like another Planet?!" Sora shouts out excitedly.

* * *

Don't worry things will pick up. If you've seen the movie, you know.

Tell me what you think about my first crossover story. :)


End file.
